Lips
by Traviosita9124
Summary: "Is the skin on your lips really the most sensitive?" Spoilers up to and for 2.02 "Fear and Loathing"


Tonight's episode fueled a plot bunny so well that I had to pump this out. This is my first Haven fic; I hope y'all enjoy it. This was pumped out in a few sleep deprived hours, and not edited as carefully as I would like, so I apologize for any mistakes. As always, please read and review.

Katie

* * *

><p>"God, you weren't kidding about the Patsy Cline, were you?"<p>

Nathan barely looked up from the glass of whiskey he held loosely in his hand as he sat hunched over his coffee table. His threadbare couch and dim lighting completed the picture of a man thoroughly depressed. He glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye as she came in to his living room.

"Did you at least leave my lock functional after you picked it?"

The sound of Audrey's chuckle sent shivers down his spine; he responded by downing the rest of his whiskey, hoping the warmth from the liquor would ease them.

"Nathan, you did something wonderful today."

He finally met her eyes, hating the pity he saw there.

"You told me earlier," he responded, clearly agitated. "Audrey, did you come over to remind me how I lost my chance to be able to feel again? Because if so, I would really appreciate it if you just showed yourself out."

He leaned back into the cushions and watched her, just drinking her in. When he had first met her, Nathan had felt a pang of longing, of missing his ability to feel a woman since she seemed like she would be... dynamic to touch. In a cruel twist of fate, he found she was the only person whose touch he could feel. However, instead of diving in, Nathan withdrew from his blonde-filled fantasies, not wanting her to feel pressure to meet his physical demands.

Audrey, usually candid, didn't bother to answer his question. Instead, she poured herself a finger of whiskey in the glass he'd been using and downed it. She kept the glass pressed to her lips, savoring the contrast of the cool glass and sting of the whiskey and threw a question at him.

"Is the skin on your lips really the most sensitive?" Audrey shifted next to him on the soft, turning her body to face him more fully as she set the glass down. Her tongue darted out to capture an invisible drop of the amber liquid, drawing his eyes and bringing a smile to her lips.

Nathan nodded and mumbled a quite, "Yeah."

The air around them suddenly felt heavy with anticipation.

"And at dinner, you could still feel me when I placed my hand on yours?"

He didn't bother answering; his earlier reaction had been enough for her to know he could still feel her.

"Parker, what are you getting at, because this is ridicu-"

Suddenly, she was in his lap, her mouth slanted over his as she kissed him, her arms around his neck. Nathan, as dense as he could be sometimes was no outright fool; he knew what to do with a lap full of woman, and slid his fingers into corn silk hair he could actual feel. Every time Audrey touched his bare skin, it was a jolt through his system, his long-dead nerves sending a sudden message to his brain to wake up and take note. Each time she withdrew her touch, Nathan felt as if a proverbial door slammed in his face, teasing him with what others obtained so easily.

He was harder than he ever remembered being and couldn't resist the urge to buck up into her as she ground down on his crotch. Nathan worked his hands under her jacket and shirt as she nipped at his lips and kissed her way down his throat. She was a study in contradictions, soft skin covering hard muscle, and he wanted to spend weeks studying her. When they each pulled away long enough to strip the other naked to the waist, Nathan stopped her from kissing him again with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Audrey, as much as I want this, if this is a, a reward or a pity fuck for what I did today, then we can't do this."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes roaming over her in a bid to take in all he could before she inevitably got off him and got dressed. He memorized the way her eyes had darkened to navy with lust, how her hair poured over her shoulders and spilled onto the tops of her breasts, which were just large enough to fill his hands and capped with dusky pink nipples. His eyes traveled further to her undone jeans, the flare of her hips and the way her waist nipped in, the lightly toned abs she had despite her love of Rosemary's baked goods. He was a goddamn idiot; he should have kept his mouth shut and just taken whatever she offered.

He closed his eyes and braced for the sudden lack of feeling that always came when she stopped touching him. Instead, he felt her lean in, he warm breath dancing over his neck and her hands guiding his to cup her breasts as she whispered, "Nathan, you should know by now that I'm not the kind to dole out pity fucks. If I were, there are about 20 men here, at least, that I should have bedded in the last three months. Instead, I find myself dreaming about you, and only you," he gasped as he felt her nipples pebble against his palms. With a low chuckle she continued, "As much fun as I think it would be to relive our college days by getting busy on your couch, we can christen it later. Take me to bed."

He stood up with her, leaving their clothing strewn like fallen soldiers on his hardwood floor as he carried her to his bed. He laid her out and carefully pulled off her boots, socks and jeans, enjoying feeling her twitch under his touch instead of just seeing her reaction. He knelt at the edge of the bed and hauled Audrey's hips to him and threw a leg over each shoulder. Keeping his eyes on her, he licked the inside of her right thigh, causing her head to roll back into his mattress. He hooked her panties and pulled them down her long, muscled legs and threw them into a distant corner of his room. He was greeted by the sight of swollen, wet flesh and ran his tongue across her, eager to find out exactly what Audrey tasted like.

Her flavor drove him into a frenzy, his motions grew sloppier as he savored the feeling of her under his tongue, her nails scraping across his scalp and her juices dripping down his chin. Nathan felt her tighten under his ministrations, her hips raised in search of penetration as she came and keened through her orgasm. He gently moved her legs off his shoulders and stood up to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. She was beautiful lying there, golden hair fanned across his pillows, chest flushed and eyes unfocused as she floated down from her climax. But she was aware enough to get a hand on his cock as soon as he stepped out of his boxers; the feeling of her hot little hand closing on the sensitive flesh caused his knees to buckle against the bed. He grabbed her wrist and drew her hand away to prevent him from finishing too quickly.

He met her eyes and explained, "I don't want this to end like that, and it will end like that if you keep your hands on me. Do we need anything?"

Audrey leaned back on her elbows and shook her head no as she parted her knees and exposed herself to him. It was all the invitation Nathan needed before settling into the cradle of her hips and capturing her mouth yet again. She was still eager for him, but the initial rush of passion had subsided into something deeper, something smoldering. Her tongue met his stroke for stroke as his hips hitched involuntarily, rubbing his firm cock against her slippery entrance. She slipped a hand between them, grasped his member as he lost himself in her kiss and aligned them.

He entered her with a steady thrust, his head falling to her shoulder immediately with a groan.

"Jesus… Jesus, Audrey, you're so tight and hot and wet. Oh God, please, please…"

He moaned against her collar bone, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake as he fell into steady pace, hard and fast and deep. She met each thrust as best she could, going cross-eyed whenever he bottomed out deep against her cervix, making her quiver. For Nathan it was a struggle to stay focused and avoid falling into the erratic pacing his body was begging him for; he felt as if he were on fire with her touch, from his toes to his head tingled with every thrust into her, ever rasp of her nails down his back, the press of her breasts to him and the kisses she was peppering every available inch of his skin with. With a final mighty groan, he spilled into her and was still. She held him there, stroking his back until the sweat cooled on both of them and he found the strength to get up.

He gently rose off of her and offered her a hand up before pulling back his comforter and sheets and letting her slide in before crawling in next to her. Audrey felt Nathan curve his body around her, his arm slung over her waist and his hand resting on her right breast. She snuggled closer to him and found that he was still hard against the globes of her ass.

"Stop that," he weakly protested, slumber over coming him.

Audrey closed her eyes and whispered, "Rest up, partner. I expect to christen that couch before breakfast."

She fell asleep feeling his smile pressed into her back.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
